Rotten Christmas
by Doubletrouble14
Summary: A new villain arrives at Lazy Town near Christmas, but she plays innocent and her crimes are blamed on Robbie! Oh noooo Rated T just for pairing. No lemons or lang y'all, sorry. Just a little sportarobbie Christmas fanfiction for all of the readers which I love. A little angst in the beginnings, but it gets super fluffy since it is Christmas, y'know. :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, and merry Christmas! This is a Christmas fanfiction just for all of you because I love you. Yes, it's Sportarobbie. I don't know what else I could write under Lazy Town. Hhheheheh. Anyways, Vicsarie does not get into a relationship. It may seem like that, but she is just here for the plot. And she's pretty cool. Anyways with Vicsarie and Sportacus there is no relationship, just unrequited love sorta. I know Robbie isn't in this chapter much but I promise in the next chapter it'll be Robbie all up in ya face. It'll only be a few chapters, not like my other fanfictions that have chapters. I has to warn you that it is not your normal average everyday Christmas fanfiction. Idk what is with me and angst but I love it and here ya go. Fluff next chapter because it's friggin Christmas! Luv y'all, merry Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa if you celebrate that.

Disclaimer: I own a CD with like 4 episodes of Lazy Town, but sadly, I do not own all of the Lazy Town. Sorry. 

Vicsarie Vicious trudged along the snowy road, the red beret on her head threatening to fly away in the wind. She wore a short sleeved dress with an ankle-length skirt and a sweater, both with vertical red and black stripes. Her shoulders were hunched and her head was hung, looking down at her red stilettos as they slowly slid through the snow. She had always held herself above all others, with pride and confidence, but then she had been caught. She always considered herself a good villain, but then she had been caught, and she had been caught doing the smallest misdemeanor she had done in years. She had been caught stealing shampoo from a hotel. Oh, the embarrassment! She couldn't live in that town anymore, where everyone thought she was just a dirty shampoo stealer. She had to find somewhere where she could pull something big, and fast. She had to prove to everyone, including herself, that she was more than just a dirty shampoo stealer. She sighed and raised her head, taking in what was around her. She appeared to be in front of a small town. _Perfect! _she thought to herself, _Here is where I will commit the largest crime any villain has ever commited! _She laughed out loud and looked at the sign in front of the town. "'Welcome to Lazy Town'… Lazy Town, eh? Well, Lazy town, get ready for trouble because here I come," she said as she walked through the gate into the town.

Meanwhile, Sportacus and his posse of children were playing a wonderful game of soccer in the snow. Goalie Ziggy stepped forward to block the ball, but his foot landed on a particularly slippery piece of ice and he fell backwards. Trixie laughed quietly and Stephanie and Stingy smiled.

"Ziggy, are you okay?" Sportacus asked. Ziggy sat up and grinned.

"I'm okay, Sportacus. Did you see that goalie move? I blocked the ball!" he giggled. Sportacus smiled and stood Ziggy up on his feet.

"Sportacus, look!" Stephanie said suddenly, pointing into the distance. Sportacus turned around and looked towards the gate. A tall woman with curly black hair and a black and red outfit was walking through it with her head held high, smiling confidently. Sportacus waved at her energetically, a big grin on his face.

"Hello! Welcome to Lazy Town!" he said. She looked over at him and smiled. He was rather dexterous for her taste, but he was good looking and physically fit. However she'd have to stay in character to fool him so he didn't catch on.

"Thank you!" she said, almost gagging at how cheerful her own voice sounded. "My name is Vicsarie, what's yours?" she added, faking a smile.

"I'm Sportacus," he said, and then Ziggy chimed in.

"He's our super hero!" he exclaimed. Vicsarie faked a laugh.

"Really now, a super hero?" she said, batting her eyelash at him flirtatiously. Sportacus blushed ever-so-slightly and smiled.

"Well, a slightly above average hero, actually," he said.

"I'm Stephanie!" Stephanie interrupted them. Vicsarie cursed inwardly at the pink child for ruining the moment but kept up her appearance on the outside. The pink child kept talking. "This is Stingy," she said, pointing to a snobby looking one in a yellow vest, "This is Trixie," she said, pointing to one with three pigtails and kneepads, "This is Ziggy," the smallest one with blonde hair and a cape, "and this is Pixel," she concluded, pointing to one with orange french-fry hair and some kind of technological headgear. She continued her smile as all of the children looked inquisitively up at her. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Sportacus

"So, um… Sportacus! Would you mind showing me around town?" she asked, stepping closer. Sportacus took a small step back.

"I'd love to but I have to tie down my airship so that it doesn't blow away in the snow storm," he said, and then he turned around to the kids. "Bye, kids! See you later!" he said, casually back-flipping away. Vicsarie sighed. This Sportacus obviously wasn't interested, which upset her. She did look good, and she had never been rejected by a man before. She shrugged it off and told herself that she'd make her plan crush him, but how could she mentally destroy such a strong man? She looked at the path he'd taken and saw him talking to a tall, skinny man who obviously wasn't enjoying the company of Sportacus. The tall man was wearing a short vest that covered about half his torso and long, tall pants that went from where the vest left off to his ankles, both with maroon and purple stripes. He was wearing white socks and tap dancing shoes and his hair was gelled to near-perfection. The skinny man also had mittens and a scarf that were both white with purple stripes, and he turned away from Sportacus and trudged away.

"Have a good Christmas, Robbie!" she heard Sportacus yell, and she smiled. Robbie didn't like Sportacus one bit, but she saw the way Sportacus looked at Robbie. And if Robbie was hurt… if Robbie was hurt, Sportacus would feel the pain. Vicsarie laughed out loud and stomped off in the direction Robbie had gone. 

Vicsarie slowly and gracefully descended the tube and peeked in. Robbie was curled up in a fluffy, orange chair with a tiny purple blanket that had a cow stitched in one corner. He was breathing slowly, so Vicsarie assumed he was asleep and she smiled. She had been hiding out around the entrance to Robbie's lair for about an hour and a half coming up with her plan to frame Robbie for her crime. She looked around the lair and was rather surprised. It was clean enough, and there were tubes with impressive costumes inside at one end. There was a workbench around the middle of the room and in front of it was a large invention with a sharp dangerous piece of metal sticking out, and on it there was… was that blood? She stepped closer to Robbie and peeked over his back. He was indeed holding a hand wrapped in bandages gingerly to his chest, and his face looked anxious and afraid even in sleep. She frowned at him. He reminded her of herself in a way and she didn't want to do this to him. But then she remembered her evil plan and she smiled. It would all be worth it in the end when she could see Sportacus's face, and everyone would know that she was the best villain. Or the worst villain? Either way, she was the baddest of the bad. She put on her rubber gloves and picked up a piece of purple fabric that was lying on the workbench. Then she gently grabbed Robbie's hand and closed his fist around it. The fingerprints were just a backup plan, the fabric would probably be enough since it was part of the outfit he wore every day. He stirred slightly as Vicsarie put his hand back down and stepped back. She was walking backwards and couldn't see, but her heart nearly stopped when she kicked something on the floor and it made a loud bang. Robbie immediately sat straight up and looked around.

"...h-hello?" he asked in a shaky voice. Vicsarie hid behind a chair with cat-like reflexes. Robbie surveyed the room with his cloudy grey eyes. He slowly stood up from his chair and looked around. His hand burned slightly and he whimpered. "Who… who's in here..?" he mumbled softly. He began to walk around his chair, and Vicsarie was going to be found out. She couldn't have that. She jumped up as fast as humanely possible and sprinted behind Robbie. Before he could turn, she had one arm around his neck and the other hand covering his mouth.

"Now listen here, Robbie," she started in a fake voice. "I'm going to let you go, and you're going to stay right in this spot, and don't move a muscle, okay? I'm just going to leave, and it'll be real peaceful, okay? You just say here… just stay here…" she finished. Robbie nodded his head slightly, and Vicsarie almost felt bad. She didn't mean to scare him so badly, but he was shaking so bad she was surprised he could stand, and she could feel his rapid breathing on her hand. She slowly let go and backed away. "Now you just stand there and start counting, and don't turn around until you count to 100, okay? Slowly now," she said. He nodded and sniffled. She placed the fabric she had taken in a plastic bag as she climbed up the tube and began to run away from Robbie's lair. Meanwhile, Robbie collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

It was midnight exactly as Vicsarie, dressed in the proper and fashionable robber attire, snuck into the town hall and looked around. She was shocked that there were no security guards, just cameras. Nothing bad ever happened to the people in Lazy Town so they assumed nothing ever would. It was stupid, really, and ignorant. She easily disabled all of the cameras and casually waltzed into the mayor's office. She searched through file cabinets for about 10 minutes before she realized there was nothing really important she could take. It was the mayor's office, so you would figure there'd be at least one important thing like plans for the town's future or something, but there really wasn't. Finally, she found something she could take that would cause some damage to the town. It was plans for the Lazy Town police station and the Lazy Town Firehouse. She also decided to take a key to the city just because it made her feel evil. Before she left, she took a small piece of fabric out of a plastic bag that was in her pocket and placed it on the mayor's desk. Then she laughed to herself and snuck out of the building. 

The next morning, Robbie woke up to knocking on the lid to the entrance of his lair. He sat up and rubbed his head. A large bump on his head and the hand he accidentally butchered greeted him with sharp pain. He groaned and slowly stood up.

"Robbie? Are you down there?" Sportacus's voice called down.

"Robbie Rotten, come up here, we know what you did."

Robbie was suddenly awake. His brain thought back to all of the questionable things he had done lately, and there really wasn't anything. He slowly climbed up the ladder and opened the lid just a crack to peek at the people. There was Lazy Town's sheriff and the only man Robbie truly hated, Sheriff Brian Payne, standing right next to the extremely flustered mayor and Sportacus, who was looking at Robbie worriedly. He threw the lid open as intimidatingly as he could with all the snow that was on top and glared at them all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he sneered. Then he glared at the sheriff and if looks could kill, the sheriff would've been dead. The sheriff stuck out his tongue and then cleared his throat.

"Robbie Rotten, you are under arrest for stealing the mayor's plans for Lazy Town security and the key to the city," he began. Robbie tilted his head confusedly.

"I did? Wow, I am pretty ba- wait, no I didn't! What would I possibly do with that?" he exclaimed.

"Well, , we found _this_ at the scene of the crime!" the sheriff exclaimed, holding up the purple fabric. "We even got your fingerprints," he said matter-of-factly. Robbie's jaw dropped.

"Wait wait, you don't understand! I was framed! The guy broke into my lair and…"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything…

"No, wait, it wasn't…"

"Anything you say can and will be held against you!" the sheriff yelled over Robbie's voice.

"Oh dear, this is dreadful," the mayor said. "We don't even have a jail. Where do we take him?" he asked as the sheriff continued saying legal stuff and began to handcuff Robbie.

"We do have that one jail cell in town hall," the sheriff laughed. Sportacus sighed. He didn't think Robbie would really do something legitimately evil. He had always liked Robbie. He liked being around Robbie, and he liked talking to Robbie, and when Robbie smiled it made Sportacus so happy. When Robbie was included in the fun everyone always had a great time. It just didn't make sense. Robbie gave up and hung his head and allowed the sheriff to drag him towards town. 

Stephanie preparing for the Christmas party and watched the approaching figures. It was the sheriff, and he had someone in handcuffs… was it Robbie? Stephanie ran over to them.

"Careful, little girl, this is a dangerous criminal," the sheriff said, tugging Robbie back. Robbie sneered and pulled half-heartedly at the handcuffs. Being the lanky, clumsy man he was, it was hard enough for him to not slip on the ice without the sheriff tugging at his hands every minute or so.

"But… but Robbie is a big softie! He'd never do anything to actually make him go to jail!" Stephanie said. Robbie smiled slightly.

"Well, we've got the evidence and the warrant so we're taking him to jail until you can prove he's innocent," the sheriff said. Sportacus stepped forward.

"Stephanie's right, Sheriff. We all know Robbie and he'd never pull off something like this!" he said. The sheriff sighed.

"Well, sorry, but we're taking Robbie here to jail until you can prove that it wasn't him," he said, annoyed, then he continued to drag Robbie along. Robbie hung his head again and sighed. Stephanie could tell that Robbie's was miserable, but what upset her the most was that it hurt Sportacus. She spun around.

"Secret agents Lollipop, Mine, Tech, and…Trixie! We've got some investigating to do!" she exclaimed. A small smile appeared on Sportacus's face, and then it grew into a giant grin.

"You're right, Stephanie! Let's do it!" he said, flipping after her.

The sheriff sneered, and then looked at Robbie.

"Y'know, it is Christmas eve and… Wow… spending Christmas day in jail… isn't that sad? It's pathetic if you ask me," he whispered in Robbie's ear, and then he pushed Robbie on towards the town hall. Robbie sighed and hung his head. Even if he wasn't going to jail, he'd still have to spend Christmas alone. It was either in a cold jail cell or in his cold lair. Well if he was going to jail he wasn't going to go easy.

"Brian, I remember when you only had one chin," Robbie stated. The sheriff quickly became flustered.

"Well… I… Whatever. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words'll never hurt me," he said after a moment.

"Where'd you hear that- on a blog?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie I don't know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce," the sheriff countered. Robbie sneered.

"I don't mind your talking if you don't mind my not listening," he said. Suddenly, the sheriff shoved him and his foot slipped on the icy ground. He yelped as he fell and hit the snow hard. The sheriff laughed sharply and dragged Robbie back up, pushing him towards town hall again. Robbie trudged on unhappily. Maybe he was going to go easy. Either way, this was the worst Christmas he had ever had. 

A/N: Woah! Unexpected Christmas angst! Don't worry guys; it'll all be better in the next chapter where all the fluff attacks your face like a wild beast. Merry Christmas/ happy Hanukkah/happy Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate. Luv y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Merry Christmas! It's Christmas Eve where I live, so I thought I'd finish this up and post it for all of ya wonderful readers! Less angst in this one, more fluff. Please R&amp;R, and I love all of you! All of you are my baes! Ziggy's mom I kind of based off myself a little bit. Heheh. I plan to add her into more fanfictions, so yes. Robbie's backstory here might be a little confusing, but reading my other fanfictions would probably help. Thanks y'all, much love!

Sportacus sighed sadly and looked at the gaggle of children in front of him, all frowning in a circle in the snow.

"Sportacus, what do we do?" Stephanie asked dishearteningly, and Sportacus faked a smile for them.

"Well... we could visit Robbie and tell him how the investigation is going!" he said. Stephanie managed a small grin.

"I'd have to ask my mom first," Ziggy commented.

"Yea... I don't think my mom would let me visit a criminal," Trixie stated. Stephanie sighed.

"He's _not _a criminal!" she scolded, and then she added, "We do have to ask the adults though."

"I'll meet you guys there!" Sportacus said, springing up on his feet. Then he waved goodbye and back-flipped away.

Sportacus ran through the door of town hall, and down the hallway to where the jail cell was. "Robbie?" he called. He heard a small sound, and he stopped moving for a moment. It was a tiny whimper. Sportacus's heart dropped into his stomach. "Robbie?" The whimpering stopped. Sportacus slowly walked down the hall and peeked into the cell. Behind the bars Robbie was curled up in the corner with his knees to his chest and wide eyes. When he saw Sportacus he quickly jumped up and stood up against the wall, feigning casualty.

"Oh hey, Sportadork," he mumbled, and then he fiercely swiped tears off his face and grunted in anger and exhaustion. "What do you want?" he added in an irritated way. Sportacus's gaze was filled with compassion and hurt.

"Robbie… I'm sorry… I know it wasn't you, but Sheriff Payne just doesn't…" Sportacus sighed, and then he walked up to the bars and looked through at Robbie. "Robbie… c'mere," he said, reaching through the bars toward Robbie. Robbie tensed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just come here."

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked, taking a step closer. Sportacus leaned forward into the bars and grabbed Robbie's arm, and then he pulled Robbie to the bars and embraced him as best as he could. Robbie tried to pull away but Sportacus was much stronger. "Wh… Why..?" was all he could say.

"Do you feel better?" Sportacus asked innocently.

"Why…?" Robbie mumbled again.

"Stephanie says hugs make everything feel better," Sportacus answered simply.

"Oh… but I'm in jail."

"We're going to get you out. There's no way Brian could keep you in here with the evidence that he has, it's nothing," Sportacus whispered kindly. Robbie unconsciously rested his head on the bars and sighed.

"I don't feel any better," he whimpered miserably, and he was horrified as a single tear slid down his cheek silently. Sportacus pulled away and cupped Robbie's face in his hands, wiping away the tear. Robbie's heart jumped up in his throat and he couldn't breathe for a moment, and he couldn't move either. If he could've, he might've pushed Sportacus away.

"Robbie, please don't be sad. It's Christmas! I know you're… in jail… but you don't have to be sad! We could…" he stopped as an idea dawned on him. "I'll be right back, Robbie!" he exclaimed, and then he rushed out of town hall.

After two full minutes, Robbie could move again. He turned his head to the hallway and looked at the door on the other end. The door Sportacus had just run through. He sighed miserably and waddled back to his corner in the jail cell. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his legs. He found that sticking his thumb in his mouth made him even smaller, so he did that too. He didn't cry this time, he just thought, and when he heard footsteps approaching, he didn't move.

"Well, well, well, alone and in jail on Christmas eve? That's pretty sad. It's better than being at your house with your dad though, am I right?" the sheriff's voice echoed through the small cell. Sheriff Payne had been a police man in Lazy Town for a long time, and he knew about a lot of things that Robbie never told anyone, especially things about his dad. Robbie curled tighter in his corner. Tears pushed at the back of his eyelids, but he didn't open them. The sheriff leaned on the bars and snickered down at Robbie. "I remember that one Christmas when your neighbors called the police station and reported a series of loud noises from your house. That was your first Christmas in Lazy Town, wasn't it? You and your dad moved around so much. And Sportacus's dad, Number Nine, didn't even…" Robbie covered his ears and focused on his breathing. He didn't want to think about these things right now, he thought about them enough when he was alone in his evil villainy lair of evil and depression. Suddenly the sheriff's blurred voice was joined by another voice. Robbie opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. It was Sportacus, glaring at a very uncomfortable Sheriff Payne.

"Why would you say that?" Sportacus said. The sheriff refused to make eye contact with Sportacus.

"Well, you see, I- uh… Robbie, he…" the sheriff stuttered. Sportacus looked hurt and confused.

"It's not true, is it?" he asked.

"Um… yes, but I…" the sheriff suddenly looked at his watch and mumbled something before sprinting out the door. Sportacus looked at Robbie and Robbie realized that Sportacus was on the verge of tears. Robbie curled up even tighter into his corner.

"Robbie, I didn't know, I…" Sportacus stopped as a tear slid down his face. He buried his face in his hands for a moment before he looked back up at Robbie and forced a smile. "Um… so… I didn't want you to be alone this Christmas so I thought I would… well, why don't we wait and see?" he said as happily as he manage, and then he sat down in front of the bars and poked his face through as far as he could. He reached his arms through the bars again. "Why are you so far, Robbie? Come here," he said. Robbie looked at him for a moment. Sportacus wiggled his outstretched fingers and leaned into the bars even more. Robbie sighed and crawled over the bars, sitting directly in front of Sportacus, and looking him in the eye, blue to gray and gray to blue. Sportacus noticed for the first time the unique color of Robbie's eyes, but there was something more behind them. They had a lonely, sad look behind them. Sportacus had, until now, only seen anger in those eyes, but he saw something different now. He saw a man who was alone and hurt. When Sportacus was a child, his mother had always told him that bullies only bully if they're unhappy and don't like themselves. He remembered his innocent child-self asking why anyone wouldn't like themselves. He wasn't sure now why Robbie wouldn't like himself, he was talented and not bad looking. Sportacus had learned today that Robbie hadn't had a good past, but Robbie had risen above that. Sportacus wondered if he himself would've been able to go on after something like that. Suddenly he realized he had been silently staring into Robbie's eyes for about 2 full minutes, and Robbie didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. He looked lost in his thoughts as well. A noise outside brought him back to reality and he looked at the door in time to see almost the whole town walking down the hallway holding various Christmas decorations which they began to place all around the room.

"What's this?" he asked, his eyes wide. Sportacus smiled and stood up.

"Since we couldn't bring you to Christmas, we brought Christmas to you!" he chirped. Robbie's jaw dropped.

"But everyone… why? Why are you all being so nice to me?" he asked, and then added, "After everything that I've done?"

"We weren't going to let you spent Christmas alone, Robbie!" Stephanie said happily, walking up to the bars. He looked up and saw the whole town staring at him with smiles on their faces. No one thought he stole anything, or that he was an actual villain, but he didn't care anymore. The mayor was there, with Ms. Busybody, and the children were there too, along with their parents and Sportacus himself.

"You're part of our town, Robbie! We don't want you to be all alone when you didn't even do anything," Sportacus said. Robbie looked around at everyone and after a moment of silence, he began to cry. He said something that made absolutely no sense and probably wasn't even English and then he leaned against the bars and held his head in his hands. Sportacus wrapped an arm around Robbie as best he could with the bars in the way as Stephanie noticed a previously unnoticed decoration.

"I'm such a _jerk!_" Robbie shouted. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry everybody, I just… agh! I'm such a _jerk!_"

"Robbie, you never actually did anything… you know… evil. Just… mischievous," Sportacus comforted him as well as he could. Robbie's sobs faded away as Stephanie tapped Sportacus on the shoulder. She whispered something in his ear and pointed up. He looked up and his eyes widened. There, above his and Robbie's heads, was an innocent piece of mistletoe hanging peacefully from the roof. "Who… who put that there?" he said after a moment. Ziggy's mom raised her hand and smiled.

"Guilty," she said. Sportacus looked at Robbie who was still staring at the offending botanical monster on the roof.

"We can't break tradition, Robbie," he said. Robbie looked down at him, his eyes wide.

"Uh… Are… Why… mmmm," he mumbled something quietly. Sportacus looked up at the taller man and leaned forward. Robbie didn't move. Someone giggled behind him and he heard Ziggy's mom very clearly say, "Doooo iiiiiiittt Sportacuuuuuusssss." Before Sportacus could react Robbie suddenly reached through the bar, turned Sportacus to face him, leaned down and firmly planted his lips on Sportacus's. Sportacus gasped with surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. The sound behind him was lost in the passion and intensity of Robbie's love, and Sportacus's eyes slid closed as he leaned into Robbie and returned the kiss. The only sound that registered in his brain was Robbie's breathing and Ziggy's mom cheering something. Robbie broke away and looked Sportacus in the eye. His face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were wide.

"Y'all see that! I'm practically a matchmaker! They were meant to be together!" Ziggy's mom shouted. Sportacus turned around shyly as she started clapping and hooting. Soon the whole town was clapping for no apparent reason as the sheriff walked back in. They were happy for Sportacus and Robbie. Stephanie's heart fluttered as she watched the town's hero find his true love, like in all of the fairy tales she read.

"Wh… what? What's going on in here?!" he shouted. Sportacus turned to face him and if looks could kill the sheriff would've been dead. Sportacus loved Robbie, and the sheriff had hurt Robbie. He'd never let anyone hurt Robbie again.

"True love is going on in here!" Ziggy's mom exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Sportacus found his soul mate! Just like Cinderella!" Stephanie added.

"What are you all doing!? Have you gone insane! That's _Robbie Rotten_, the town villain! He's not a friggin' Prince Charming!" Sheriff Payne shouted, jogging towards the jail cell. Sportacus stepped in his way and glared at the sheriff.

"Who are you to judge what kind of person Robbie is?" he asked calmly. The sheriff backed up. Sportacus was much stronger than him physically and probably mentally too.

"I'm the sheriff and if I think that Robbie is a dangerous criminal, then that…" he trailed off as he saw the look on Sportacus's face. He mumbled something quietly and then swiftly turned around and left the room.

"My last name isn't Rotten," Robbie muttered behind him. Everyone turned around to face Robbie who was looking down at his feet. "It's Ruzicka," he said. Sportacus skipped to the bars and gave Robbie something that was kind of like a hug but with large metal bars in the way.

"Merry Christmas, Robbie," he said.

"Merry Christmas," Robbie answered, looking up at all of the people gathered around in this one tiny room.

"Bessie didn't plan this wonderful celebration for nothing, let's party!" someone said, and then Christmas music began playing on Stephanie's small pink radio.

Robbie spent this Christmas Eve in a cold, empty jail cell, but it was the best Christmas party he had ever been to. The next day he was released and he and Sportacus had a wonderful Christmas with hot cocoa, presents and more mistletoe.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I love all of you! Fluff fluff fluff explosions!


End file.
